There's A New Kind of Beast Getting Up
by The Lonely Centurion
Summary: Post Miracle Day/Not Sure when in Doctor Who. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory pick up Captain Jack to go on a rescue mission for the Doctor's Daughter Jenny who has been captured by OC aliens. CURRENTLY INCOMPLETE
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer – Doctor Who is owned by the BBC, this is clearly fan fiction.**_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

The Doctor sat in his chair, he was as Amy would describe, "just a box and his box." Being called a boy made him laugh to himself, he was known as many things, The Oncoming Storm, the Time Lord Victorious and the Grumpy Old Man. He never thought of himself as a boy, for he was truly an old man doing all he could to escape his past.

Suddenly with a crack and a hiss the monitors in the console room came to life. The Doctor stared at the screens in front of him incredulously. He couldn't believe it, staring back at him was a young blonde woman. Her face was smudge with dirt and blood was trickling down her face from a small cut above her eye, but there was no doubt in his mind of who he was seeing.

"Jenny!," he yelled, "you're alive, how can you be alive? Not that it's a bad thing, well I mean it's a good thing, but I saw you die. You died and here you are alive. This is fantastic! Wow, haven't said that in a while."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are, but I've managed to lock on to the TARDIS's signal. Please find my father, find the Doctor. I need his help," Jenny said.

"Jenny it's me. I know it's hard to explain but I have a new face, but it's me. It's your dad," said the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I can't receive sound," Jenny said, "But just please find my fath-."

At that moment the signal, died and the communication was lost. The screens on the TARDIS went blank again and the Doctor was left in his thoughts again. A few minutes later Rory Williams walked into the console room.

"Doctor I heard voices before, is there anything wrong?," Rory asked.

"Rory Williams, you should know by now. There is always something wrong. Now go back to bed," the Doctor responded.

* * *

><p><em>Right so sorry about the wait, I found my notebook which is good and has up to chapter four written out. I just have to edit and adjust and whatnot. Yeah so I've been busy and sorry about publishing this in such a round about order, publishing Chapter one and then the prologue, again sorry about that. But I can assure you the rest of the chapter will be published in order.<em>

_Anyway Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1

_Not sure whether or not to put this as a crossover but since Jack is from Doctor Who originally I'll assume its not_

**_Disclaimer - Doctor Who/Torchwood (I'm being safe) are both owned by the BBC, this is clearly Fan Fiction_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It had been months since the "Miracle" had ended. The families and PhiCorp had been brought to justice; Oswald Danes was dead and Captain Jack Harkness was now one of two immortal men on earth. But far too many people had been lost, good people, innocent people; people like Vera Juarez and Esther Drummond. Throughout the entire experience one thought was in the back of Captain Harkness' mind; "Where is the Doctor? Why has he abandoned us? Why has he abandoned me?"

Captain Harkness was back in Cardiff sitting in his office, he was overseeing the construction of the new Torchwood Institute. Gwen Cooper was not with him, after the incidents surrounding the "Miracle" she had decided to go back underground, because to her no matter how much she enjoyed making a difference with Torchwood, her family was more important.

Jack had been working non-stop with the current Prime Minister to bring Torchwood back to its former glory, but he was frustrated. He couldn't take the stress of being looked at as the head of the Institute, although he was happy there still was an Institute. However he was bored and slipped out of his office for a quick walk. He thought to himself, "Who's going to notice, and it's not like I can die on them."

After walking three blocks, Jack Harkness saw something he thought he would never see again.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Amelia Pond, a cute ginger girl, was complaining. "Why are we in Cardiff?" she asked for possibly the hundredth time that hour.<p>

"I'm sure the Doctor has a reason," her husband, Rory, said.

The Doctor looked into the console room and chimed in, "Ponds. I do have a reason, I always have a reason."

"Who could possibly have a reason to be in Cardiff?" asked Amy sarcastically.

"The old girl needs the rift…," the Doctor was suddenly interrupted by a loud thumping on the TARDIS' doors, "Well I have a feeling that I'm about to see an old friend as luck would have it." the Doctor said happily.

* * *

><p>As Captain Jack continued to pound on the TARDIS doors, when they finally opened they revealed to Jack a skinny young man who was about 5'11", with ridiculous brown hair, a tweed jacket, suspenders and a bowtie. Jack eyed the stranger for only a moment before regaining his composure.<p>

He then said, "You must be one of the new companions, is the Doctor in?" he added "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, an old friend of his."

The Doctor looked at Jack, the man who never changed, He was still wearing his World War II era coat and suspenders, the Doctor smiled quickly to him before saying, "Nice suspenders, suspenders are cool, and yeah the Doctor's inside."

"After you," says Jack as he follows the Doctor into the console room. As Jack looks around he sees the dark browns and coral aesthetic of the TARDIS he knew are gone, instead there is a whole new console with a glass floor. Then he spotted a Roman Centurion and a fiery ginger in a police outfit. Jack's eyes went back to the armored warrior and he walked up to him, Harkness kept eye contact the entire time with the Last Centurion, ending up face to face.

Jack began to yell, "How could you leave us like that. We needed you and you never came. So many good people were killed needlessly. Doctor they burned people, the old, the sick, my friends. They BURNED them Doctor and where were you? Roaming the universe?" he paused to take a breath, and then continued just as the Last Centurion began to open his mouth, "But I can't stay mad at you, you always have your reasons. And you do look good in that armor, quite dashing." Jack then grabbed the armored man and kissed him. Suddenly with a crack Captain Jack Harkness is unconscious.

Captain Jack woke up with a splitting headache, but he was glad, he was back on the TARDIS. As he looks around his surroundings he notices that he is handcuffed to a railing and a fiery ginger with a cricket bat is staring at him intently. Jack looks at her and notices she is wearing a quite short skirt, and being the incessant flirt that he is say, "I'm loving the view honey."

Amy slaps him and says, "I don't know who you are, but you cannot kiss my husband."

Jack looks incredulously at the armored man he assumes to be the Doctor and says, "Doctor, you're married? Didn't think you had it in you after you lost Rose."

"I think you're confused, I'm Rory Williams, this is my wife Amy, and that's the Doctor" Rory says while pointing out the Doctor who just came back into the console room.

"Sorry Jack, I had to have a bit fun. Amy let him go." says the Doctor.

"Doctor, you look like a kid, but bow ties? Seriously," Jack says while Amy is un-cuffing him from the railing. Once un-cuffed the Captain approaches the Doctor.

"Jack you look the same as ever and bow ties are cool," the Doctor exclaims, followed by, "I am sorry about not helping with the Miracle Incident and the 456, but I knew you could handle it. Anyway would you like to take a trip with us for old times' sake, and it's not really a trip. More of a rescue mission than a trip."

"You still don't shut up, do you? And who are we rescuing?" replied Jack.

The Doctor's face got a very serious and grim look to it, as he looked from the faces of his three friends. After his eyes stopped wandering he finally said, "My daughter."

* * *

><p><em>Right well this story was hand written way back in August of 2011, but I hand wrote it. So this is the only chapter that I had managed to type up before I went and lost my notebook somewhere in my house. If I ever find it I'll post the rest, I had up to the fifth chapter written in this story and added in a prologue at some point retroactively and I wish I had those manuscripts.<em>

So sorry bout being an unorganized idiot, and don't ask about the timeline for Doctor Who, I wrote this a long time ago and don't know but for Torchwood it's clearly after Miracle Day.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer – Doctor Who is owned by the BBC, this is clearly Fan Fiction_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"You have a daughter and you never told me," Jack said looking hurt.

"Well Jack, it was after I had been traveling with you, and then I thought she was dead so it didn't really seem important." the Doctor responded.

"Hey, Doctor this better not have anything to do with Melody," Amy said with more than a hint of anger.

"Yeah, I really don't want to be a grandfather," mumbled Rory.

"What was that Rory?" the Doctor said, "I've been a grandfather before, and it's actually quite fun. Anyway to answer your question Ponds, you are not grandparents. Jenny was created long before or after I met your daughter depending on how you look at it."

"Ok so now I'm confused, what do you mean she was created? Don't you mean born?" asked Rory.

"Rory!" exclaimed the Doctor, "Sometimes you're not as stupid as you look, but Jenny wasn't born. She is a generated anomaly."

"A what?" both Amy and Rory asked, they were looking even more confused than usual.

"Well Jack's from the 51st century, I think I'll let him explain progenerators, because I have to make some adjustments to the Zero Room," said the Doctor as he walked out of the console room.

"I'll be glad to," said Captain Harkness with a grin. "Now, Amy and Rory. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Captain Jack Harkness, I'm an ex-time agent, Founders of the reborn Torchwood Institute, and well I've traveled with Doctor for a while. Also other than that I can't die."

"Well we've seen the end of the universe," Amy said quickly.

"Yeah and I've been erased from the entire universe, brought back as plastic, guarded my wife for over five thousand years. Then I had to wait until the Doctor rebooted the universe to become human again," added Rory quietly.

"See Rory, it worked," Amy said, "All you had to do was wait five thousand years for me to marry you," as she kissed her husband.

Jack clapped his hands together loudly. He then said, "Unless you're going to make that a threesome, I should explain the progeneration machines to you."

"Fine, start explaining," Amy retorted.

"Progeneration is usually used to make soldiers, laborers, or colonists. They're used to make people quickly and with skills wherever they are needed. These people are born as adults within minutes of the process beginning," said Captain Jack, "They are almost programmed so that as soon as they come out of the machine they have an immediate expertise in the field they were bred for."

"So it's sort of like cloning?" said Rory.

"Sort of but not exactly," said Jack, "In effect the Doctor is both his daughter's Father and Mother."

"And you think he can't get any weirder," said Amy.

Just then they heard an echo of "Geronimo!" and a splash.

"Sounds like he's in the library," said Jack.

"He can't be," replied Amy, "he got rid of the pool."

Jack suddenly took off running in the direction of the Doctor's echo, turning back only to shout run to the Doctor's current companions.

* * *

><p><em>So that's it for Chapter Two, honestly not much happened but other stuff does happen. So anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.<em>


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer – Doctor Who is owned by the BBC – this is clearly fan fiction**_

**_Disclaimer – the character of Kione is Original Content and I would appreciate foreknowledge if you intend to use him in your own fan fiction of my fan fiction – Thanks_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

As Jack raced through the labyrinth of the TARDIS his heart was racing and his breath was short. When he turned his head to see if Amy and Rory were still behind him, he crashed into something wet. That something was a someone and that someone was the Doctor.

"Jack you're on top of me," wheezed the Doctor.

"You know you like it," Harkness flirted as the he stood up.

"Captain I'm warning you, behave," said Amy who had just arrived.

"She's a feisty one isn't she Doctor?" said Jack.

Just then a panting Rory rounded the corner. "Why is there so much running?" he grumbled. Then Rory's eyes got wide as pointed down the hallway, "Doctor what is that?"

Slightly more than three meters away from where the group was standing was a sphere of water. There appeared to be a perfect ball of deep cobalt blue water floating just inches off the ground in the middle of the TARDIS corridor.

"Well I was wondering when someone would ask that," said the Doctor who was now standing up. "On my way to the Zero Room I came across it. Initially I thought it was a trans-dimensional portal, so I jumped into it and well it wasn't. So to answer your question Rory, it is big ball of water."

"Well aren't you clever," said Amy

Jack followed by saying, "Your new companions are something else aren't they."

As the Doctor began to turn away from the Orb it flashed. It began to change from its peaceful blue color to a very dark black which was followed by a translucent grey.

"Well that's just cool" exclaimed the Doctor

Suddenly a considerably scarred face appeared in the water. It was the face of a man with close cropped hair whose right eye had been stitched closed. Scars covered his face as if someone had tortured him with a blade. The left side had been severely burned at some time in his past. It was the face of a man who had gone through hell.

The face in the Orb turned its attention to the Doctor as it said, "Hello Doctor, my name is Kione, I have your daughter."

Before the Doctor could respond to the face, it vanished and the sphere of water collapsed.

* * *

><p><em>Right so here was a shorter chapter and well I think it went well. Thanks for the feedback on my name change from The11thDoctor'sMermaidSam. Kione's name was originally going to be Zauis and then I was like what was I thinking. That's way too Planet of the Apes (the '68 Charleston Heston original kids, not the recent films). So anyway after bouncing a few of my own name ideas off her, we decided Kione would work best, but honestly I don't think you as readers care about my ramblings. Also I think it would help reader to know that the name meaning of Kione is "someone who comes from nowhere" which I found fitting for the character.<em>

_Please Read, Enjoy & Review.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer – Doctor Who is clearly owned by the BBC, this is obviously fan fiction. **_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"Doctor, who was that?" Jack asked snapping the Doctor out of his trance

"That technology, Jack I should have recognized that technology. They shouldn't be here, they shouldn't be anywhere. They're dead, they're all dead." The doctor rambled.

"Who are they Doctor?" asked Amy, who was restraining herself from screaming at him in frustration.

The Doctor paused and looked around. Today his companions, his closest friends, would see him for the monster he really was. He was the man who would always be running, the man who couldn't stop running because if he did his past would find him.

The Doctor looked at Amy and said, "So many lives were lost because of the Time War, because of the Daleks, because of the Time Lords, and because of me. Other planets besides Gallifrey had been caught in the crossfire, but the Nyoka, I came to their planet and said I could save them." The Doctor paused; tears were silently streaming down his face.

Amy, Rory, and Jack looked at him, their eyes saying "It's okay, you don't have to continue."

The Doctor wiped his eyes and began to speak again, "I came to their planet and I gave them hope. They never evacuated because of me and I couldn't save them. I tried so hard, so very hard but I just couldn't save them. A planet of over Eight Billion died because I gave them hope. Men, women and children dead by the billions because of me."

Amy took a deep sigh and made the first move. She reached out to the Doctor and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "It wasn't your fault."

The Doctor suddenly pulled away from his companion and said, "You're wrong, it was my fault. I gave them the most deadly force in the Universe, false hope."

Jack suddenly approached the Doctor, the Immortal leader of Torchwood grabbed him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes before saying, "We all have thing we regret. When you've been alive as long as we have it tends to happen, but we have to push forward and focus on what's important. We have to save your daughter."

"You're right Jack," the Doctor said regaining his composure, "Come along Ponds, back to the console room. We're going to save my daughter."

"Let's hope you do a better job saving yours than you did with mine," said Rory under his breath.

The Doctor stopped mid stride and turned to look at Rory, "Don't you dare say I didn't try to find her, I spent years looking for her."

Rory stared back at the Doctor before saying, "Listen I know you looked, but I just feel that I missed so much. I know it's not your fault she was taken and that you did your best to find her, but it just bothers me sometimes." Rory looked at his wife and grabbed her hand before continuing, "But that, it doesn't matter right now. Now we get to do you a favor, now we get to help rescue your daughter."

"Thank you Rory, now come on we have work to do," said the Doctor as he turned around and began to run towards the TARDIS console room.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note, the Doctor's final line in this chapter was going to be "Thank you Rory, now Allons-y!" but I was like well that's a 10 thing. It would work here but it's a 10 thing, 11 would never do it. (and Geronimo didn't flow) Anyway I'm done with just copying and editing from the handwritten parts and now actually have to write again. To tell the truth everything after the AmyDoctor hug was made up on the fly because the chapter originally ended there. _

_Also an apology to the readers: This story is getting to be a very slow paced event, but I can promise that the TARDIS and her crew will actually move into some action next chapter. Also by promise I mean well not a promise but I wishfully intend to move them into action but most likely will have another dialogue driven chapter. Sorry 'bout that._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He turned and walked purposely away from the communications room, he refused to pause for or acknowledge the technicians and guards who strayed into his path. To him they were feeble, mindless insects who would always be willing to listen to whoever gave them hope. Hope for survival or hope for vengeance; the reasons didn't matter, they would follow his every order.  
>He rounded the corner and entered the chamber. "So it has come to pass his arrival is imminent." Kione looked through the bars of the cell at his prisoner; the blonde was leaning against the far wall with eyes closed. Dried blood and scratches marred her face. "Do not be surprised my dear, a trial by fire is occurring among you and I doubt you or your father will survive my plans."<br>Her eyes opened quickly, "You wouldn't be the first to try," she spat. "You think you can beat him. He is coming, he will save me and you are going to pay. If I were you I would start running."  
>His dry laugh crackled throughout the chamber as he turned his back on his prisoner. He began to leave the room, but as he reached the doorway he paused and turned his head back at her. "Worthy is the lamb that is slain dear," his coarse voice echoing in the sandstone chamber.<br>As he left the room Jenny was speechless. How could this man be so calm? He had made one of the most powerful beings in the universe angry and it was all part of his plan. Luring her father here was a suicidal plan and clearly Kione is a madman. "He's a madman, but he's smart and that's what makes him dangerous." She said to herself.

Vvvwwoorrrrppp-vvvwwwooorrrpp-vvvwwworrrrrppp

The TARDIS materialized in a grassy field filled with wild flowers and insects. The Doctor opened the doors quickly and poked his head out. He tilted it to the side and sniffed the air. "Seems were in the right place. C'mon, we have to find this Kione," he shouted as he stepped out of the Police Box.

He was followed by the always impressive Captain Jack Harkness, his coat swaying in the light breeze. "Doctor, remember the Russian Skeletons."

"Jack this is not the time for nostalgia." He snapped as Amy and Rory stepped out of the TARDIS. They stared at the two men, a look of rage was swept across the Doctor's face and Jack's expression was almost of excitement.

Jack looked off beyond the Doctor at the dark wood behind him. "I was just going to point out that Soviet skeleton zombies were in the big research station on top of the hill," his eyes glanced up above the tree line. His gaze fixed on the outline of a large tan castle. "So why don't we start at the top of the hill," he said smugly as he pointed up at the castle.

The Doctor turned quickly to look at the castle Jack was pointing at. It was huge, ominous, and more importantly close. "Grab what you need, we're taking a walk."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note:<em>

_It's been a while on this one and I'm sorry about it. I've been working on quite a few stories at the moment (dark dimension adaption, Reborn Doctor Chronicles, 8th/amy story, etc) and whatever strikes my interest at any given moment just takes immediate priority in my mind. However I do plan on making a return to this story and "It Doesn't Matter What You Should Have Done"_


End file.
